fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Raiquilas
Thunder |ailments = Thunderblight |weaknesses = Water Ice |creator = MonsterHunterFlacko, adopted by Dinoman0310 }} Raiquilas (ライァルコン, Raiarukon) is a Bird Wyvern. Physiology Raiquilas is a large eagle-like Bird Wyvern with predominately brown plumage. It has white, shaggy fur along its back. Its face is a grayish-brown with a large, hooked beak. The wings are gold while the tips of its flight feathers are white. It has five, large, brown tail feathers that are white at the base and tip. The legs are white with a yellow tinge and have anisodactyl feet ending in black talons. Abilities Whenever Raiquilas flaps its wings, it can generate large amounts of static electricity. It is capable of charging its feathers with electricity which can be used to attack and unleash electric shocks. When a copious amount of electricity is charged, it will either slam its wings on the ground or clap its wing to create bursts of electricity. Habitat These electrical Bird Wyverns are often found in temperate areas. They occasionally inhabit more arid regions. Ecology Information Taxonomy *Order: Saurischia *Suborder: Bird Feet *Infraorder: Bird Wyvern *Family: Raiquilas Raiquilas are eagle-like Bird Wyverns that were recently discovered by the Guild. Habitat Range Old World Raiquilas have been seen inhabiting the Deserted Island, Ancestral Steppe, Jurassic Frontier, Dunes, and Heaven's Mount. New World Raiquilas inhabit the Sandy Plains and Misty Peaks. Ecological Niche Due to their size and power, Raiquilas are often considered apex predators. They are active hunters and chiefly prey on tree-dwelling or airborne creatures. Their favored prey seem to be Kecha Wacha, Seltas, and their respective Subspecies. Other prey include Kelbi, Konchu, juvenile Aptonoth, Altaroth. Some Raiquilas are reported to often hunt species of Fanged Beasts such as Arzuros, Norberus, Bulldrome, and even the mighty Rajang. However, the attacking Raiquilas is often injured and sometimes even killed by the defending Rajang; very rarely does the Bird Wyvern come out on top. Biological Adaptations Raiquilas create static electricity as they flap their large wings. It then uses this static electricity to charge its feathers. The shaft of the feathers are similar to wire. The feathers are also loosely attached to its body (mostly on the wings), allowing the monster to launch feathers at enemies like a Seregios shooting its scales. Behavior Raiquilas are territorial creatures, using their agility and speed combined with electric feathers, powerful feet, and sharp talons to attack and potentially kill intruders. Territorial disputes often occur between two individuals, most commonly two males. Females don't appear to be as territorial as males, and are actually willing to let males enter their domain should the female deem the male a possible mate. Not all Raiquilas have an established territory, some wander widely without choosing a specific area to claim as its turf. This is often seen in Raiquilas that don't have a mate, or juvenile or old individuals. Carves Low Rank High Rank G Rank Attacks *'Repeated Pecks': Raiquilas takes a few steps forward as it repeatedly pecks at the ground. Causes low damage and trips Hunters. *'Talon Scratch': While in the air, Raiquilas will move forwardly slightly as it scratches with its talons. Causes low damage and can trip Hunters. *'Charge Attack': Raiquilas will run at the Hunter in an attempt to tackle them. Causes medium damage. *'Pounce': Raiquilas will hop forward and trap a Hunter underneath its talon. This is a pin attack. The initial pounce causes medium damage. *'Electro Feathers': Raiquilas will flap its wings and send multiple electrified feathers at the hunter. This attack can be performed when Raiquilas is either standing on the ground or flying. Causes medium damage and inflicts Thunderblight. If Raiquilas is tired, this attack will not inflict Thunderblight. *'Carpet Bomb Feathers': Raiquilas will fly into the air and circle the area, dropping several Electro Feathers as it flies. Causes medium damage and inflicts Thunderblight. *'Wing Slam': Raiquilas will raise one of its wings in the air and then slam it on the ground. Causes moderate damage and inflicts Thunderblight when Raiquilas is in rage mode. *'Repeated Wing Slams': This attack is basically the Wing Slam but performed several times consecutively. Raiquilas will perform three wing slams when calm, and up to five wing slams when enraged. Causes moderate damage when calm and high damage when enraged. Inflicts Thunderblight. *'Double Wing Slam': Raiquilas will jump up, flap its wings a few times to charge them with electricity, and then slam them into the ground once it lands to release a burst of electricity from its body. Causes moderate to high damage and inflicts Thunderblight. *'Thunder Clap': Raiquilas will hold its wings back behind it as they crackle with static electricity. After a few seconds it will quickly bring them forward to clap with its wings, sending a sphere of electricity forward. Causes high damage and inflicts Thunderblight. *'Crazed Thunder Claps': Only use when in rage mode, Raiquilas will perform several Thunder Claps in a row while jumping around. These repeated Thunder Claps only causes a small explosion of electricity in front of it, similar to the Double Wing Slam. Causes high damage and inflicts Thunderblight. Equipment Weapons Note: All weapons are shown in their final forms. Etymology The name Raiquilas is a combination of rai (雷), the Japanese word for lighting or thunder, and aquila, the Latin word for eagle. It may also involve the word quill, referring to its feathers. Notes *The concept for Raiquilas is based on the mythological Thunderbird. Its design was based on the golden eagle. *Raiquilas's head, wings, and tail can be broken. *When tired, the feathers it shoots will lose their charge. *To regain stamina it will eat either Kelbi or young Aptonoth. *Raiquilas's roar requires HG Earplugs to block. Category:Monster Creation Category:Bird Wyvern Category:Large Monster Category:Thunder Element Monster Category:5 Star Level Monster Category:MonsterHunterFlacko Category:Dinoman0310 Category:Thunderblight Monster